Living in Love
by JustJenna28
Summary: this is what happens after eclipse a little different way, same basic contents but different. for edward and jacob fans. please read and review, i'll update often and its a good story with a bad summary sorry


This story basically takes off where eclipse left.

The soft thudding of the rain gently pelting against the windshield created a steady rythem. I subconsiously started tapping my left hand against the console to the rythem. One side of Edward's mouth turned up at the corner and he slid his cool hand over mine, steadying it. Shocked at the temperature change i looked up. He was smiling the largest smile i'd ever seen grace his delicately strong features. Unknowingly, one of my own slipped out.

"Don't be nervous Love. He won't be angry." I knew he was right. But telling your father that your engaged is never an easy thing to do. Its a good thing Edward is invicable or it could end badly. But Charlie wouldnt want to hurt me by killing him. Edward's thumb traced the large diamond ring adorning my left ring finger. And I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward?" I questioned. I looked up at him, his beautiful golden eyes turning to focus on me.

"Yes love?" He asked. His eye brows knit together and he squeezed my hand gently.

"Where are we going on our honey moon?" I tilted my head to the side, considering the places we could go. No where tropical, because of the sun. Maybe a snowy cabin in the Rockies, or an igloo in Antartica.

"I was thinking London." He stated simply, his calm expression soon leaked a smile. Hmm London. I hadn't thought about that one. But the weather was perfect and it is such a beautiful city.

"Really? I'd love to go to London. Its so beautiful there. And if there is a sunny day, we can just hang around in the hotel room..." I trailed off suggestively.

He laughed an amused laugh and there was so much light in his eyes. I'd never seen him so light hearted and free spirited. It was refreshing and liberating, and also very contagious.

"Hmm yes love i do believe thats an option." We both sat in a comfortable silence , and all too quickly we rounded the corner onto my street. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive way.

I gulped. "Its alright love. Just breathe." He dramatically demonstrated breathing for me. I swatted him in the chest even though i knew it was as light as a feather touch. He laughed an easy laugh and walked around to my door. He held his hand out and i grasped it firmly. He lifted my hand to his mouth and placed his icy lips to my pale flesh. I knew he could hear my heart beating erratically. He smiled into my hand before dropping it down and leading me into the house.

Charlie was sitting in the living room, no doubt watching a sporting event.

"Hey kids! Bella! Whats for dinner tonight?" I couldn't help noticing how he called us kids. What we were about to tell him was a very adult decision.

"I uh, um, i'm not sure yet." Edward squeezed my hand for reassurance. I took a deep breath. "Dad, can Edward and I um," I faltered again and another reassuring squeeze emanated from his hand, "talk to you/" I finally finished in one large last breath.

"Sure up?" He looked at Edward accusingly, though his tone was mostly curious and not suspicious.

"Mr. Swan, Chief Swan, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marrige." He said calmly, cooly, and without a trace of worry on his face. I thought we were going to work up to it and he just spits it out? The worry was evident on my face, and Edward shifted his head almost unnoticably and winked.

"What?" Charlie asked dumfounded. His expression puzzled with realization just settling on his features.

"Bella! Are you pregnant?" He demanded, fury burning through his eyes, directed at Edward.

"No! Dad of course not! We're in love! We are very very much in love. You saw me when he left! I need him, I love him!" I curled myself into Edward's chest and his arm tightened around my waist.

"Alright. You've made up your minds. As long as your not pregnant." He stood up and reached across the coffee table for Edward's hand. Edward reciprocated the gesture. I smiled.

"Dad we're going to go to tell Edward's family ok?" I asked.

"Of course, give Alice my best." He responded gruffly, his eyes softening slightly when he said Alice's name. I got up and walked around the table, falling into my dad's open embrace.

"I love you dad." I whispered. He tightened his grip around me.

"Love you too bells." He choked out.

This was the beginning.


End file.
